Earnest Olsen
Earnest Olsen is a character in TC, and is a member of the Astronomy Club clique. He was roleplayed by TabooMasterchief Character Description Earnest is a tall and skinny nerd with a speech impediment which makes his 's' sound like 'th'. He wears his green Astronomy sweater with elbow pads no matter the season, his red Astronomy Club tie, a pair of school khakis, and Skechers sneakers. During the winter, he'll just add a pair of ski goggles big enough to fit over his glasses, a puffball hat, grey gloves, and winter boots. Characteristics Earnest is a freshman and is just tall for his age. He is the younger brother of Jacob Olsen. Around the school, Earnest is known for his lisp and large obsession over yardsticks; which are probably the more probable reasons he is a target for a bully. Earnest also has a certain grudge against the greasers, and supposedly hates the greaser Scooter and is rumored to of had a conflict with the greaser that ended up in Earnest smashing a yardstick over Scooter's head. Earnest goes on to say about how the yardstick broke in half, and enjoys re-telling this story to his friends. Earnest doesn't show any particular interest in anyone for a relationship and just wants to graduate early. Earnest can most often be seen wearing a white lab coat with Albert Einstein's mass–energy equivalence formula: "E= mc square" printed across of it, serving as a "motto" directly relating to science as a whole. Other times Earnest will be wearing his traditional green Astronomy Club sweater with elbow patches. Earnest has been described to that he has the face of a "lady killer". His hair is the most "bizarre" thing about his appearance. Earnest's hair is auburn, despite his tanned complexion. His hair is also spiked up and accompanied with frosted tips. He has two scars running from his eyebrows, caused indirectly by his unnatural obsession over science at the young age of eleven when Earnest was performing a science experiment and a vial exploded. When he was thirteen and trying to climb a tree, he fell down and received a neck injury. As a result of this he has a habit of popping his neck joint. The young Olsen attends the school with his brother Jacob along with his second cousin Asagiri. He also exhibits the "brains, no brawn" stereotype within the clique, and is skinny, usually fighting people with his mind. Earnest is the vice-president of the Astronomy Club at Thirlcrest Academy. He has an over-the-top attitude that comes with sarcasm and his leadership. Earnest is very confident and has the ability to back up his confidence, however, he never lets his confidence get the best of him and prepares ahead instead of underestimating someone. His manipulative nature earned him respect from the Jocks (partially thanks to his close relationship to his brother), and has created the most never-before-seen friendships, the most noticeable with the cheerleader Marta. While his combined honesty and sense of justice might be something that would make him seem like a snitch, Earnest has no problem breaking the rules and can be cunning at times in order to get what he wants. People outside of the Astronomy Club can also assume that Earnest has a tendency of using people however beneath his arrogant and manipulative nature, he has a kind heart. While Earnest was being processed into the academy, his psychologist asked him: "If you had to choose, who would you save? Yourself, your friend, or your lover?" ''to which he responded ''"I would find a way to save everyone." Easily, Earnest is the smartest person on campus. There is no question. Everyone and their mom knows it. Earnest's obsession with studying science first begun when he was seven and has scars from one of his experiments. His belief is that nothing will remain unsolved with science. Role in game Earnest Olsen, in his role in the game, is an additional assistance to Clyde Marsh, providing him weapons and interesting items like the firecracker, stink bomb, and itching powder. He is the impressive inventor of the spud cannon; an automatic dispenser-esque device which holds impressive capabilities. Earnest Olsen stores this device in the observatory that the Astronomy Club owns and even comments that it has unlimited ammunition. Additionally, as little as two hits can cause someone to fall unconscious and even Ross Northrop, a character said to have the highest health in the game, can be knocked out in as little as ten hits by the spud cannon. Trivia * Earnest Olsen is estimated to have an IQ anywhere from 116 to 175. According to him, it makes him a genius. * Earnest is stated to be the weakest character in the game physically as even a single blow from another Astronomy Club student can knock him unconscious after the mission Defend Earnest. This was changed in TC: Scholarship Edition and replaced with another Astronomy Club student. Game developers admit that they made Earnest's health higher in Defend Earnest to make the mission playable if he was ever hit. * Earnest can typically be seen in the library, measuring virtual environments with a yardstick on a computer screen. His default NPC line is repeated over and over when the player tries to interact with him in the library most of the time. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Astronomy Club